


【RDR2】下坠（哈维尔X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: “摩根先生，你到底能为帮派做到哪一步？”





	【RDR2】下坠（哈维尔X亚瑟）（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 基本是哈维尔X亚瑟，也有约翰→亚瑟提及。  
> 涉及口头羞辱和偷窥H。

 

从无人雪山爬回归人类社会并且想要生存下去，决定性因素是什么。

钱。

想要逃离追捕开始一段新的生活，最基础的支撑是什么。

钱。

好吧，不要想得太远，着眼现在，若要改善营地的居住条件，那又需要提供什么。

还是钱。

 

范德林德帮派的男男女女都追逐着罪恶的长方形绿色小纸片，到头来空欢喜一场不说，付出的代价也是惨痛无比。

 

马掌望台为亡命徒们提供了暂时修整的场所，皮尔斯与格雷姆肖女士立刻变得比蜜蜂还忙碌，他们将营地一点点布置起来，终于茅封草长的地方有了人类生活的气息——在此期间皮尔斯找到亚瑟，同他商量营地升级的事。“斯特劳斯先生的营地账本你看了没有？”

“当然，可真是够呛。”亚瑟从兜里摸出一根受潮的香烟，点了几次都没点上，他叹了口气，又把烟给收回了兜里，“钱，钱，钱，处处需要钱。”

皮尔斯干涩地附和着男人笑了几声：“生活不就是这样。”

亚瑟斜了他一眼：“你不太适合扮演哲学导师。”

“在你心里只有达奇适合，我知道。”皮尔斯埋怨。

亚瑟笑道：“难道你叫我过来就想和我说这些废话？”

“耐心亚瑟，”皮尔斯也不再绕圈子，他单刀直入，“好吧，我想要皮革制作工具，就斯特劳斯写在账本上的那套。”

“那东西可不便宜。”亚瑟对它有印象，差不多要两百刀。但是瞧瞧他现在，全身上下所有的家当只有五十美元，如果迫不得已，可以把皮带扣当了，说不定还能再换个几块。“我们现在没有闲钱购置消遣用的玩具，皮尔斯。”

听罢，皮尔斯的胡子都气得翘上了天：“消遣的玩具？摩根先生，这是诽谤！我需要它们！”他摸出自己随身携带的小册子，摊开对着亚瑟。亚瑟在油腻的手指印子下艰难地阅读上头写的记录。

“地毯，桌布，还有头骨装饰，摩根先生，你觉得这些东西该从哪儿来？圣诞老人变出来吗……”皮尔斯的唾沫几乎喷到亚瑟脸上。男人双手投降：“知道了皮尔斯，我保证会想办法解决你的问题。”在皮尔斯气冲冲的瞪视下，亚瑟顿了顿，不太好意思地挠挠头，“那能不能再加个？”

厨子哼哼着把本子递给他：“写吧。但是你要给我弄材料。我看看……地毯？四张野猪皮大概够了。给约翰用？”

亚瑟点点头。

皮尔斯便不再说什么了。

 

日子不太好过，处处捉襟见肘。

格雷姆肖女士在念叨营地肉类太少；达奇催促营地的各位多捐助以便能改善现在艰苦的生存环境；何西阿时时刻刻都在为铁路债券发愁；小伙子们每天往外跑，却不见有谁朝箱子里塞点什么。每次亚瑟打开木盒，只有稀稀拉拉几个可怜的硬币躺在里头。

他们刚来到这儿，对瓦伦丁还不太熟悉，等男孩们把这个可怜畜牧小镇摸透了，自然会有所行动。亚瑟在心里为他的伙伴们辩解。他的开支也不小，新的马匹还有配套的鞍具、枪、弹药、补给……每一分钱恨不得掰成两份用。不过每每给营地税箱捐助的时候，亚瑟总是表现得慷慨极了。神枪手今天的收获颇丰，两块银怀表、三个金皮带扣、甚至还摸到了一小瓶金酒。他把贵重品整理一番，准备把它们全放进税箱里头——虽然效率不高，但是距离他能买下工具只剩一半金额了。

还没等亚瑟走进营地，就听见达奇的帐篷附近传来刺耳的喊叫。

“看见没有！今天，我，迈卡，在税箱里放了二十美元。是我，拯救了你们这些只知道在营地里当寄生虫的家伙的懒屁股。”迈卡站在税箱边上冲着每个路过的成员嚷嚷，“你们都得感谢我。”

“省点口水，迈卡，这是你该做的。”

“让我看看，这不是摩根先生么，你说什么？”

“啊，随便吧。”亚瑟从迈卡的身边挤过，打开税箱刚想将东西放进去，手腕被对方抓住。亚瑟眉头紧皱地将视线移向迈卡：“贝尔先生？”

“想不想为营地赚更多的钱？”一叠卷在一起的绿色票子在亚瑟鼻子底下晃来晃去，“我有个好建议。”

亚瑟忍着脾气没有发作：“这样吧，我给你个建议，迈卡。现在就从里面抽一半放进税箱。”

“办不到，亚瑟，我办不到。”迈卡的手又收紧了几分，“你要是想让我把钱放进去，那你得从我手里赚去。”

“赚？我从不往熟人手里‘赚’钱。外面有那么多肥羊等着被宰……”

“真的有很多吗？那你看看账本。别和我说‘捐赠是营地里各位的义务’，有多少人朝里头丢钱？”迈卡看起来真的在为营地里自私的小伙子们感到抱歉似得，“来吧亚瑟，听听我的建议。”

无外乎一起去打劫农庄再分成，亚瑟想，再疯狂一点的话，抢劫火车？

迈卡缓慢地凑向亚瑟，仍旧没松开对方的手腕，相反他将亚瑟的手朝低下拽，这样如果营地里有人经过，他们的小动作就会被木桶遮住。两片帽檐叠在一起，在面颊上投下大片的阴影，迈卡的嘴里有股燃烧烟草后又二次发酵的酸臭，亚瑟屏住呼吸。

然后，亚瑟那湖水般的目光中像冰面开裂似的爆发出巨大的愤怒。

 

※※※

 

约翰在雪山上遗失了他的手枪、他的小刀、他的马，还有亚瑟最爱说的“一部分脑子”。这些东西不见了，变成了几道伤疤，变成了不离不弃再也甩不掉的影子。他的身体恢复的不错，可是心里头却总有个填不满的豁口。

约翰老是梦见自己躺在雪沟里，四周除了白色什么都看不见，他能听见亚瑟在呼唤自己，年长男人沙哑的声音里满是愤怒。那喊声传得很远，好像有某种力量，让它飘过死寂的白色群山，像大雁的鸣叫穿行过茵茵草甸。可在梦里约翰却怎么也发不出声音，他动弹不得，四肢仿佛被冻在地上。直到亚瑟的呼唤渐渐远去，他都无法做出任何回应。

每每至此，梦便会结束，同时还伴随着神经性的强烈刺痛与急促心跳，感觉像是宿醉后的痛苦清晨。约翰无法继续入睡，他会从漏风的帐篷里走出来抽一支烟，并在营地里走动，以确认梦中没有找到自己的家伙今天有没有回来，顺便让夜风吹干被冷汗湿透的薄衬衣。

当初是格雷姆肖把自己的帐篷驻在亚瑟帐篷边上。约翰打心底里感激这位明察秋毫的女士。

可惜的是，亚瑟为了帮派的营生，很少有时间睡在营地的破床上。上次男人短暂回来的时候，带给约翰一把步枪，听他说是从奥德里斯科帮喽啰那里搜来的。

“伤好了就该重操旧业，马斯顿。”亚瑟嘱咐他，“随便去弄点东西把税箱填满，懂吗？”约翰当然明白，不过他有些力不从心——追踪与捕猎，向来不是男人的强项。他该请教查尔斯，可对方坐在营地凳子上沉默削木箭的模样又让约翰不敢开口。

想来想去，约翰决定先碰碰运气：白尾鹿太容易受惊逃跑，自己还是先对兔子松鼠之类的小动物下手。

结果在林地忙活了一个通宵，最后的效果也没有达到男人的预期。只能怪连发步枪的口径太大，把皮子的品质弄得一团糟。

约翰提着几张劣质棕鼠皮有些哭笑不得，等亚瑟哪天回来问问他打猎技巧，就算被骂白痴也得忍了。

男人回到马掌望台的时候天还没亮，这个时间的新汉诺威西部，繁茂草场林地上总会升腾起湿闷的雾气，它们比烟草燃烧的烟气还轻薄，笼罩在一切之上。营地里静悄悄的，约翰离岗哨只剩十码的时候，站了一晚夜岗的比尔才发现他。约翰冲他打过招呼就朝达奇的帐篷边走——得快点把手头的东西处理了，约翰可不想被人看到自己朝税箱丢不怎么值钱的鼠皮，虽然账本上总会写，可是被盯着又是另一回事了。从雪山回来后，男人就急切地想证明自己，可是却一次次让自己（或者还有帮派？）失望，步调乱套了而且错误不断，带着他离原本想的轨道越来越远。

达奇可能带莫莉去瓦伦丁了，帐篷里没人，不过就算如此约翰还是从左侧绕到税箱边上。待约翰走到帐篷跟前，他从敞开的出口边缘看见一双脚，该死，有人在那儿。

“亚瑟。”

“哈维尔，我最爱的墨西哥兄弟。”

有人打开了税箱，木头盒子的金属绞片发出吱吱呀呀缺乏润滑的悲鸣，接着是有东西放入的窸窣声。“够不？我的朋友。”

亚瑟语气里透露着一股无奈：“知道吗，你总是比别人慷慨。哈，至少不会像威廉姆森先生那样对金额纠缠不休。”

“因为我知道这是为了帮派。”

“可是你们这群小子总需要一点推动力才肯乖乖掏钱出来。我不止一次怀疑你们是不是早就和迈卡串通好了？”

“喔哦，亚瑟。在贝尔先生告诉我之前，我发誓我什么都不知道。”

“反正那家伙就是管不住舌头对吧？”亚瑟停顿了片刻，“然后，你打算去哪儿？”

“达科他河边上有处不错的露营地，很隐蔽，骑马用不了太久。”哈维尔的马靴向约翰所在的方向移动。年轻人连忙踮着脚跑到自己帐篷侧面躲起来，他为此刻的心虚而感到疑惑，可尚未理解为何要做出这样的行为时，身体已经本能地行动了。

“希望下次能去个有屋顶和床的地方。”亚瑟跟在哈维尔身后含混不清地说道。

“我记住了。”

两人都没有注意到躲在暗处的约翰，他们径直走向马栏，骑上各自的马就出发了。约翰心里涌起了一股疑问，亚瑟和哈维尔的谈话里头有太多的约翰不了解的讯息。虽说每个人都有秘密，约翰本可以一走了之，放任大脑遗忘他俩的对话，可是一旦事关亚瑟，他不合时宜的好奇心又燃了起来。年轻人留了个心眼，在确定两人已经离开之后，也跑向马栏，他没有骑自己的老伙计，而是牵了一匹没有马鞍没有主人的田纳西。约翰跨上马，追踪着另外两个人而去。

雾气让泥土变得潮湿又松软，这样的土质非常容易留下痕迹。约翰沿着马蹄印一路追踪到达科他河，此时，漫漫长夜正蹒跚褪去，一道橙红色的光亮缓慢地从地平线那头跃起。在微光中，约翰注意到晨雾好像比先前更浓，并且跟河流翻涌的水气相互混杂，到处都是扑朔迷离的模样。他眯起眼睛，仔细辨认出不远处移动的影子，那匹在河边吃草的马正是哈维尔的波阿斯。

看来墨西哥人所说的露营地就在附近，约翰东张西望，终于在白色的雾幔之中发现了帐篷与营火的轮廓，他躲在远处观望了一会儿，发现地铺与帐篷空空荡荡，他的朋友们似乎没呆在这儿。约翰没有贸然接近——所有街头学到的技巧结果用在跟踪自己的朋友上，这无疑是种天大的讽刺——他小心地将重心下移，在林地里缓步穿行。

哈维尔说的不错，这里的确足够隐蔽，层层叠叠的树枝几乎形成一道天然绿色的屏障。要不是跟在他们身后，约翰根本不会想到这里居然别有洞天，他没走几步，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到前头隐隐约约传来粗重的呼吸声，同时还带着熟悉的鼻音。

约翰条件反射地缩到粗壮的树干后面，在意识到并没有人发现自己后，探出头朝音源方向望。

亚瑟的帽子丢在地上，里头塞着他腰上常挂的枪带，而物品的主人现在正背靠着树干同一个男人亲吻。哈维尔将膝盖卡进亚瑟两腿之间，将他固定住，一只手摩挲着男人的侧脸，另一只手已经顺利地解开了亚瑟的裤头。

约翰咽了咽唾沫，只觉喉咙一阵剧痛。

 

 

哈维尔单手将亚瑟的裤子朝下褪了一小节，露出男人肤色偏白的腰胯，接着墨西哥人松开了他。长发男人舔着嘴唇和亚瑟保持了一段距离。亚瑟气喘吁吁地擦了擦嘴边溢出的津液，挑起眉毛：“我算是了解为什么那些姑娘会对你死心塌地了。”他的称赞倒是发自内心。

哈维尔冲他笑：“我还有别的本事。亚瑟，把裤子全脱掉， _Dáte prisa.（快点）_ ”

“有这个必要吗？”被叫到名字的男人有些困惑，向来从容不迫的调调从他嘴里消失不见，“这样吧，我脱到这儿。然后你可以直接开干。”亚瑟指指自己的膝弯，“听着，我能习惯站着做爱……”当对上男人不容反驳的棕色眼睛时，亚瑟突然放弃一般地大吼出来，“他妈的伊斯科拉，我们 **他妈的** 在野外。”

“我知道，可有些事不能太草率了。”哈维尔安慰着他，“来吧，我的朋友，这些晨雾不到九点不会散，没人会发现这里。”

亚瑟嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，可还是顺从地把裤子脱下来，连同他的底裤一起。这个墨西哥混蛋此刻让他变成了这片林地里最诡异的家伙：上身整齐地穿着衬衣和背心，腿上套着高筒马靴，唯一的问题就是没有裤子。“上帝，你该成为一个气象学家。而不是去闹革命。”

“晚了， _Larga vida a México.（墨西哥万岁）_ ”哈维尔说完，便单膝跪了下去。

“打住，天啊打住，你用不着……”伴随着好似咬到舌头的吸气声，亚瑟整个人靠在树干上。就算隔着衣物，他也能感受到树干上虬曲突出的干枯树藤与木疖不舒服地磨蹭着背脊，可他现在没心思在乎这个。亚瑟双手的指甲紧抠树皮，指节因为用力微微发红，他眼帘低垂，视线里只看见自己翕张的鼻翼与哈维尔梳得一丝不苟的发辫。

哈维尔的嘴很烫，那条能唱出美妙歌谣的舌头现在正垫在亚瑟的阴茎下头，它朝上舒卷，舌面舔过男人尚未勃起柱身，犹如在品尝一颗在衣兜里放久了，此时正有些融化的巧克力。擅长弹奏班卓琴的手指也没有闲下来，它钻入亚瑟衬衫的下摆里，沿着线条紧绷的肌肉纹理不断攀登，被枪茧包裹的指腹挑逗男人大腿内侧发烫的皮肤，感受到一阵过电似的轻颤后，手指继续向上，力道略施，毫无征兆地按压起亚瑟毛发稀疏的会阴处。

立竿见影的快感一如湍急奔涌的达科他河，在涨潮时分漫过沙埂、漫过石滩、漫上亚瑟的胸腔、口鼻，一瞬间就将他吞没了。“操。”在喘息声中，亚瑟的咒骂也只剩下毫无攻击性的气音。

墨西哥人并没有停止手头的活计，嘴里的物件正在变化：亚瑟的欲望一点点抬起头。哈维尔抬眼看了看亚瑟，原本紧张不已的男人，现在正从包裹着他的羞涩皮囊里缓步而出，略浅的粉色飞上他的颧骨，炙热情欲从微张的唇瓣里逃逸，化作几丛朦胧的云团；亚瑟开始晃动身形，好几次试图把阴茎顶进对方喉咙更深处。这莽撞的行为把哈维尔给逗乐了，他喉管震动，发出一连串压抑的笑声，丝毫不担心会呛到自己。

不过对亚瑟而言，这刺激可不小，脆弱的顶端此时恰好抵在哈维尔的舌根上，毫无预兆的震颤让阴茎又硬上几分。亚瑟松开了紧紧抓住的树干，指甲里残留着树皮的棕色碎屑。他满怀着幼稚的报复之心，把男人一丝不苟的黑发揉得杂毛乱翘。哈维尔冲亚瑟翻了个白眼，他用牙齿轻轻刮骚着嘴里的硬物，满意地听见上头亚瑟吃痛的惊呼。

混合着被男人用嘴侵犯的快感以及在野外交媾所带来的刺激，两者不断牵动着亚瑟摇摇欲坠的神经，感官无限地放大，每当那条灵活的舌头在沟痕处堪堪掠过亦或是故意在顶端打转时，亚瑟能做的只有控制住自己虚软的四肢，不要丢脸地坐到地上。他的呼吸愈发急促，心脏无助地困在肋骨中间悸动着，像是手捧一只在做最后垂死挣扎的小野兔。脑袋里晕晕乎乎，在哈维尔湿润的口腔中，亚瑟分不清哪些是对方的唾液，哪些又是自己抑制不住流淌出的前液。而他的友人与此同时仍不忘用那双锐利的棕色眼睛死死盯着自己。无法抑制的羞耻感瞬间涌上，伴随欲望的暖流全部往下腹集中，亚瑟的背脊猛然前弓，他颤抖着，视线突然暗了下来，仿佛有人吹灭了地下室里的油灯，在长久的漆黑中，也有可能只有几秒，一道白光渐渐拉回了男人的理智。当他从断片状态中清醒时，亚瑟发现自己把精液悉数射进哈维尔嘴里。

“你可存了不少。”哈维尔把白液吐在地上，顺手扯掉了发绳，用手指理了理被亚瑟弄乱的长发。

神枪手喘着气，活像刚从赏金猎人手里逃出来：“闭嘴，伊斯科拉。”

“从来没人和你做过这个？也是，那些猴急的家伙们。”哈维尔上前，手臂挤进亚瑟后腰与树干的空隙中，环住了他，“他们通常会站着操你对吧？让你抱着树干，翘起屁股……”他满足地从神枪手发烫的深红色耳廓边得到了耳鬓厮磨的温暖。

“不，别说了。”亚瑟的声音变了调，他似乎回想起某些不好的记忆,“哈维尔，求你。”

墨西哥人捏了捏神枪手的后颈，如同安慰一只受惊的幼兽：“可怜的亚瑟。”

接着，哈维尔从马甲的口袋里摸出装在小瓶里的油状动物脂肪，将它们浸透自己的指尖，随后耐心地探入亚瑟紧缩不已的穴口。环状肌肉挤压着侵入的异物，想把男人的手指推出身体之外，哈维尔自然不会让他得逞。他又添上一根，遍布硬茧的指腹节节推入咬得死紧的体内，慢而固执地推开入口的皱褶，模仿张开的火钳嘴，撑开那抗拒不已的小洞，按摩每一寸柔韧的肠壁。被温柔对待的亚瑟还是痛得缩了起来，哈维尔安抚了他好一会儿，这具身体终于开始变得温驯而安静，亚瑟英俊的脸孔以一种轻柔的节奏轻轻颤抖，像拨动琴弦时震颤的余波；眼睫也显得湿润无比，犹如沾着晨露的翠绿嫩芽。

“ _Así es，Así es.（就是这样）_ ”哈维尔抽回手，把亚瑟朝下扯了扯，接着用手臂勾起男人的膝弯。

亚瑟膝盖不舒服地弯曲着，单脚站立让他重心不稳，有些摇摇晃晃的。他尽量让背脊贴在树干上借力。“放松，我能抓住你。”哈维尔的额头与亚瑟相贴，皮肤之间传递的热量让亚瑟得到了某种无言的支撑。

他们很快就分开了，亚瑟湿透的绿色眼睛在哈维尔身上打转，他以前很少像现在这般能仔细观察眼前的男人——就算在做这档子事儿的时候，哈维尔还是一丝不挂地围着领巾、背心口子上悬挂着铁质羽毛的装饰链，那冰凉的金属随着哈维尔的动作而前后晃动，它时而冰凉地贴在亚瑟勃起的阴茎上，时而凹凸不平的边缘会擦到柱身；男人鼻梁上有一条斜斜的伤疤；偏深肤色的臂膀会因为用力而浮现出明显的青筋；还有对方已经蓄势待发的……亚瑟不可抑制地发出一声类似呻吟的叹息。

约翰所站的位置正好可以清晰地看清那两个人的一举一动。

他不敢置信地盯着眼前发生的一切。

朦胧的晨雾中，哈维尔暗红色的性器直挺挺地，在亚瑟被油脂还是别的什么东西润滑过的小洞里行进着。亚瑟唯一站在地上的腿有些颤抖，当男人的阴茎进入时，他的脚面会弓起，像极了泛黄的剧场传单上头描绘出的舞蹈女伶。

在静谧的林地间，亚瑟纷乱局促的呼吸显得非常突兀，也可以说那根本不算是呼吸，而是沙哑的低吟、无意识的声响和欲望没顶时无法遏制的谵呓。神枪手看起来极力想在哈维尔面前保持清醒，他用手按着男人的肩膀，可眼下如此荒诞的姿势使努力显得徒劳无比。他的身体在一寸寸地下滑，使得哈维尔很轻易就能整根没进去。墨西哥人抖了抖手臂，试图让亚瑟有些滑脱的膝弯再次勾紧自己的胳膊，可是他没料到这个动作使得眼前男人爆发出一声甜腻无比地呻吟。

约翰清楚地注意到，亚瑟因为自己失态的声音而面红耳赤，他死死咬着下唇，被撑成光滑圆环的猩红色穴口却无视身体主人的意愿，低三下四地轻颤蠕动，在激烈的交媾中，发出连约翰都听得到的，粘腻的水泽声。

“ _达奇和何西阿永远不会想到他们的男孩在做什么下贱的勾当_ 。”哈维尔有些气喘吁吁地说，“ _你天生就该干这个，宝贝。太紧了。_ ”他将手臂朝树干靠，将亚瑟不断痉挛的腿拉得更开，神枪手已经发泄过一次的性器又在性爱的刺激下盈满了激情，可怜兮兮地流着透明粘液，等待着不知道何时才能降临的垂怜。

“ _你是个自我欺骗的高手.要知道.你可不需要女人。女人能这样操你？女人能让你在尖叫里高潮？_ ”陌生的语言一旦从哈维尔的嘴里吐出，就显得像情歌般动人，“ _这里。_ ”墨西哥人停止了律动，在发现亚瑟的腰部肌肉因为渴望地扭动而挤出几道肉褶后，他笑得像个得胜的将军，“ _这里，渴求的是男人。你会不会就这样被我插到射？_

“ _有时我真的很好奇，你是为了帮派，还是为了被男人干到爽，才答应迈卡用屁股换钞票的。_ ”反正今天说了太多的西语，再多说两句也无妨，“ _不过我相信营地里的各位都很乐意用你来处理他们过剩的欲望。_ ”

“你到底在说什么鸟语？”亚瑟听不懂墨西哥话，可以他本能地察觉到，埋藏在话语中的深意与体内那根越来越硬的阴茎脱不了干系。

“ _Es un secreto, cariño.（这是秘密，亲爱的）_ ”哈维尔喉结滑动，那笑容看起来到还真符合自己亡命徒的身份。他凑到亚瑟鼻尖前，递上深深的一吻，把男人接下来可能吐出的脏话悉数灌回他的肚子里。亚瑟浅色的睫毛扇了扇，半眯起眼睛，像是不知该看哪里好的羞涩，一种潮湿的呻吟从唇舌交汇的缝隙里掉出来，落进松软的土里，瞬间消失不见。

当亚瑟因为缺氧而开始挣扎后，哈维尔放开了他，男人转而用低沉沙哑的呢喃声折磨亚瑟的耳朵：“ _没人比你更适合在男人胯下哭泣了，亲爱的亚瑟。_ ”

话音刚落，亚瑟就射了。

在完全不知情的色情羞辱中，在约翰窥探的注视下，在甬道被阴茎塞满的满足感里，亚瑟射得一塌糊涂。他撇过头，紧紧闭住眼睛。完全不想面对自己的失态。腿越抖越剧烈，他真的已经没有力气再支撑下去了。

哈维尔顿时加快了抽插的速度，藉由亚瑟的体重，墨西哥人几乎次次都能撬开男人泥泞的甬道，将里头翻搅得乱七八糟。高潮过后仍旧没有止境的刺激，让亚瑟眼前的景象都被泪水的雾气所模糊，他的眼皮滚烫，鼻头发酸，全身都痉挛个不停。而当哈维尔的阴茎每一次刻意碾在微突的敏感点时，男人喉间只能发出无力又可怜的呜咽。他被撑开的肉洞周围泛起熟悉的，被过度使用后才有的疼痛。亚瑟从来不会拒绝疼痛，他早已与其成为了朋友，疼痛伴随着他的人生，使他永远能感觉到生活的真实性。

肉体相拍的声音回荡在林地里，伴随最后几下重且粗鲁的抽插，精液喷涌进收缩不停的肠道深处，亚瑟几乎是挂在哈维尔的身上承受着一切。

哈维尔把阴茎从亚瑟已经被操得凸出的小洞里抽出来，精液立刻在仍然大开的穴口处汇聚成向下的水滴，像白色的松脂从树洞里争先恐后流淌出来一样，在男人被磨到发红的皮肤上留下蜿蜒的河川。亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，眼睑下泛着水光，声音也不太连贯：“天啊，哈维尔……”

墨西哥人放下亚瑟的腿，趁对方最后音节尚未收尾，他再次偏过头，与亚瑟唇齿相交。

 

约翰弓着背，牛仔裤磨得他下体发疼。一股悖德的念头占据了年轻人的脑海，他幻想自己能取代哈维尔，同亚瑟在无人知晓的林地里亲吻，甚至更进一步，和这个陪伴自己十余年的人结合在一起，看他的双肩因为自己逾矩行为而抖动，听他为自己哭泣呻吟，那该有多好。这想法把约翰吓坏了，他的脚不听使唤地朝后退了一步，不小心踩到了一条干枯的细树枝。

“谁在哪儿？”亚瑟的声音笼罩着性爱后的疲惫与餍足，可就算他被另一个人操得四肢发软，却还没有失去警惕性。约翰连忙把自己藏进树干的阴影里，一边默默祈祷千万不要被他们发现，一边为自己又开始抽痛的阴茎而叫苦不迭。

“别疑神疑鬼的，只是野兔而已。给，来一根。”紧随其后的是火柴燃烧时的气味。

听起来警报解除了？约翰有些不怕死地偷偷张望：亚瑟叉着两条光裸的腿，坐在先前脱下的裤子上，正闭着眼吸烟。哈维尔站在他身边，墨西哥人衣服整齐，连领巾都没解开，只是暗色的马甲上印着几块略显干涸的可疑白斑。

他双手抱胸，冲探头探脑的约翰眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

当约翰浑浑噩噩回到营地的时候，太阳完全爬上了天空，可记忆里亚瑟的身影与情潮仍然如影随形，他无法像把马匹留在马栏处一样，将男人的媚态也丢在营地之外。

生活在马掌望台的人们逐渐苏醒，伴随着大锅熬煮食物发出的翻滚声， 新的一天又开始了。查尔斯接替了比尔站在营地入口。

等等，比尔？约翰脑中灵光一闪：税箱、讨价还价的男人、迈卡、账本……所有的东西似乎被看不见的线给穿连在一起。他从来没觉得自己像现在这样聪明过，约翰跌跌撞撞的跑到达奇的帐篷后面，仿佛成为了历经千辛万苦的寻宝猎人，抖着手打开账本逐一翻查，很快就得以窥见其中的奥秘：约翰毫无由来地确信，在每一笔较大的捐赠款项后面（20美刀或者30美刀），伴随着的就是一次又一次肮脏的媾和，一个个熟悉的名字轮番出现，他和他和他和他……

“哦约翰，你在这儿。”要不是皮尔斯叫他，年轻人差点手抖把账本给撕了。约翰不明就里地望着对方，只见皮尔斯手里拿着一大块拼接的野猪皮：“拿去。”

“这是什么？”约翰接过沉甸甸的黑色皮草，一股淡淡的皮革味道钻进他的鼻子。

“亚瑟要我给你的地毯。”

“亚瑟？”约翰低声嘟哝，“要他多管闲事。”

“别不知好歹，小子。”

 

※※※

 

哈维尔没有和约翰提起过林地发生的事，约翰也不想同墨西哥人探讨这个话题，那一天仿佛被一只大手匆匆给抹去了。

可是约翰不曾想，哈维尔竟然邀请他一同去打劫农庄。

“你看起来恢复得还不错。”哈维尔同约翰说，男人从农庄的牲畜棚底下挖出了几叠钱，他数了数，抽出一部分递给约翰，就在约翰准备接过时，墨西哥人又抽回了手。他朝约翰眨了眨眼睛：“你需要拿出一部分捐给营地。当然，记得要当着摩根先生的面。”

 

 

约翰拿着钱来到税箱边时，正巧看见亚瑟倚靠在帐篷外抽烟。

年轻人把票子攥在手心里，他想，他的身体大概变成了巨大的心脏，否则怎么耳边只有刺耳的呯呯声；掌心因为紧张而冒汗，绿色票子浸透了汗水，开始发软发粘。约翰喉结上下滑动，此刻他多想喝一口酒，来缓解自己的干渴。

他直视男人湖色的眼睛，在税箱里丢下五张轻飘飘的钞票。

 

约翰多希望亚瑟能露出被冒犯的愤怒表情，然后不由分说能给自己一拳头，最好是能打断自己鼻梁的那种；可是，从他心底那道沟壑中，传出了不一样的声音，他卑微地乞求亚瑟能一视同仁，停止把自己视为一个永远长不大的小弟弟，让自己能同营地的其他人一样，对他做那些龌龊又隐秘的事……

亚瑟猛地吸了一口，这使他的嘴唇看起来有着饱满而柔软的弧度，夹在唇缝间的香烟前端，红色光点亮了许久，最后宣告寿终正寝。

神枪手把烟蒂丢在草地上：“马斯顿先生。”他张开嘴，白烟冒了出来，一切看起来多像是那日许久未散的晨雾，“你准备带我去哪儿？”

 

END

 


End file.
